


a brighter day

by saiditallbefore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: When Nebula sees Mantis again, her words catch in her throat.
Relationships: Mantis/Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46
Collections: Marvel Femslash Exchange 2020





	a brighter day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



When Nebula sees Mantis again, her words catch in her throat.

It’s been five years— an eternity. Her enhancements don’t allow for her memories to fade or change, but a memory of Mantis isn’t the same thing as seeing her in the flesh.

She’d had no way of knowing if she was ever going to see Mantis again. No way of knowing if the message she’d sent to her while captured by Thanos would be their last words.

Mantis clasps her hands together. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

Before she can change her mind, Nebula pulls Mantis close to her and hugs her. In the corner of her eye, she can just see Mantis’s antennae light up, but for once Nebula doesn’t mind Mantis knowing how she feels.

Mantis pulls back from the embrace, but she keeps a hand on Nebula’s arm, and her large black eyes— the same unnerving color as Nebula’s own— crinkle up with happiness.

“I missed you.”

The words slip from Nebula’s tongue almost without her consent. But the way Mantis’s face lights up makes them worth it. 

“I’m sorry I was gone,” Mantis says softly.

Nebula can feel her lips twitching in a rare smile.

Five years ago, Nebula would have been disgusted with herself at the amount of sentiment she’s feeling. At the amount of sentiment she’s _showing_. But that was before Thanos turned half the universe to dust, and Nebula didn’t even get to be the one to kill him for it. Either time.

Nebula has changed. She’s not going to waste any more time, afraid of her own emotions.

She leans forward, and pushes Mantis’s hair away from her face. Even with Nebula’s cybernetic replacements, Mantis’s hair feels just as soft as Nebula imagined. 

Mantis places a hand against Nebula’s cheek, but this time, her antennae don’t light up— she’s not actively using her powers. And then Mantis is kissing her tentatively, like she’s afraid Nebula is going to shove her away. Her lips are soft and dry, and Nebula can’t help but wonder if her own lips are as cold and unyielding as so many of her other body parts. They must not be— or if they are, Mantis must not mind, because when Nebula deepens the kiss, pulling Mantis closer, Mantis responds in kind.

A handful of whistles reminds Nebula that their reunion is not as private as she might want. Nebula pulls away from Mantis and scowls at the stragglers who have interrupted them— including Peter Quill, who seems to think that his grin and thumbs-up are somehow encouraging.

Any other time, Nebula might be tempted to tell him and any other onlookers what idiots they are. But for now, she gives into her impulses once again, and pulls Mantis behind her so they can look for somewhere more private.

Mantis laughs, and entwines her fingers with Nebula’s. 

Later, Nebula will find time to rage about her sister, to find out what Mantis and the others remember about the time after the Snap, to tell what she cares to about her own part of the last five years. But for now, this is enough.


End file.
